Mane Iyassu Sidhom
Mane Iyassu Sidhom, is a Coburan politican for the Prosperity and Justice party (short: PAJ). Mostly known for his tenure as Prime Minister of Cobura and Governor of Egato. Early life Born in 4403 Princo (Egato), Sidhom was raised by his divorced parents. After his studies, he became an active campaign manager for the West-Egato region PAJ during the 4431 Governorate Elections. The massive PAJ victory in the region made him a reputable campaigner within the political field. After serving in the army (Princo Naval Base) for two years, he became Campaign Manager for Karim Soroya's first national campaign during the 4434 General Elections. Soroya and his social-democratic wing, lead by Teksousia Osir, won the election, which eventually lead to the first Osir cabinet, with Soroya as Minister of Internal Affairs and Sidhom as his State Secretary. In August 4437, six months before the General Elections, Soroya and Sidhom broke away from the Social Democratic wing lead by Teksousia Osir. Their seperate coalition ran for the election on their own, prioritizing equity over equality in Coburan society. Or, as Sidhom said in an interview prior to the elections: ''We don't want to have everybody treated the same, we need everyone to get the same chances.'' Group-Soroya and Minister In the General Elections, group-Soroya gained more votes than any other candidate in the fractured social-democratic wing, and thus took mandate to create a cabinet. Three months later, the first Soroya cabinet was inaugurated. The cabinet was a coalition of social-democratic, social liberal and religious wings of the House. In this cabinet, Sidhom served as Minister of Internal Affairs. During his tenure as Minister, he gained his famous nickname the pimp after he nationalized the prostitution sector after various reports from human rights groups of human trafficking and oppression. Also his reforms on the political framework of local governments encountered much opposition, namely from the classic liberal wing of the party. After the United Governorates v. PAJ ''ruling, Soroya stepped down as Prime Minister and could not run again in the following election because the PAJ had been barred for a period of one election. Soroya entirely retired from politics, and Sidhom took leadership of the party following a snap election between its members. Prime Minister and West Majatran War Following the Communist dissolution of 4448, an early election was called, which saw the PAJ, now led by Sidhom, coming through as the only realistic participant. The party acquired -again- all seats in the House, and Sidhom assembled a cabinet, to be headed by himself. When the cabinet was inaugurated in 4449, Sidhom was officially the 19th PM of Cobura. During his tenure as Prime Minister, the West Majatran War broke out. This conflict was the result of continued Zardic agression and claims on the Coburan Governorate of Egato, and the heavily criticized ethnic cleansing by the Zardic Government. Initially, the Zardic army took the northern parts of Egato and Irkawa, but with the help of an international allied army assembled with Istalia, Vanuku, Cildania and Barmenia the Coburan Armed Forces were finally equipped enough to strike back. This lead to very heavy fighting in major cities such as Razeko and Manshopi (including the infamous Manshopi offensive). Thousands of civilians died with ten times more casualties. However, the longer the war raged on, the more leverage the Coburan cause gained with the help of its allies. The south of the Zardic Ingomo region was taken over after a very heavy military campaign, that also resulted in the successful blocade and takeover of Respubliko Megalopolis. The campaign, known as ''Operation Desert Viper was the final blow for the Zardic Army, that was slowly defeated on Coburan soil, and created a general feeling of hopelessness and malaise on both sides. After weeks of secret negotiations, a ceasefire was announced. Then, following several weeks of on the record peace talks, with Cobura represented by Sidhom and his Minister of Foreign Affairs Feyza Hadire, a peace treaty was created. The so called Treaty of Fortreso ''set up several conditions for peace, including the end of all military engagements on hostile soil and the end of the ethnic cleansing of Mallans. On the day of Zardic invasion, Sidhom declared a State of Emergency throughout the country, granting him exceptional powers as Prime Minister. During the war, he was seen as the leader of the Coburan resistance and his approval ratings skyrocketed to past 90 percent. His remarkable leadership and perseverance were rewarded with then Emperor of the Esinsundu Empire Sebek- em- Saf X making him a Knight in the Royal Order of Saksoure. Governorship In 4460, Sidhom announced not to run again for Prime Minister after the 4461 General Elections. This triggered a selection process, led by the House, to select his successor. The selection, which turned into a close race between wing member Aganyewi, deputy PM Hadire and Classic Liberal wing leader Tirasoreno, was eventually won by Feyza Hadire. After his resignation as Prime Minister, she gave him the Coburan Star of Honour for his ''exceptional lifetime devotion to Cobura and its citizens. After the inauguration of the first Hadire cabinet, it became clear that Sidhom would not return to the cabinet as State Secretary as was rumored. In February 4462, Egato Governor Helena Naoed Anom stepped down as governor quickly after the General Elections due to heavy criticism after Coburan magazine ''Investo ''reported large scale tax evasions on her name on a bank account in Badara. The office of Governor was empty, and thus the Egatan Governorate Assembly initiated a vote to install a new governor. Out of five candidates, Sidhom was voted Governor of Egato, and moved from Sharba to Augusta. Personal life In 4446, the Office of the Minister of Internal Affairs announced that Sidhom had been in a relationship with then Prime Minister Karim Soroya since 4445. Their relationship was much celebrated by the Coburan people, who gave them the nicknime ''the power couple. ''Soroya and Sidhom married in 4451 in Princo. However, their marriage did not last when came out that Soroya cheated on Sidhom during the West Majatran War, when Sidhom as PM was away from home regularly. The discovery, together with frequent arguments between them, led to Sidhom filing for divorce in 4464. However, they did not manage to come to an agreement on how to divide their assets, and went to trial. The divorce trial lasted three months and saw a large media attendance. Predictions and theories about the divorce and the result of the trial filled the front page of many tabloids, and the large media presence also caused other secrets to become public, such as the fact that Soroya did not with cheat three, but nineteen partners on Sidhom. On 11 November 4494, Sidhom passed away in his home in Augusta. He was given a state funeral and was eventually buried in the Anibus's Crypt in Sharba. Category:Politicians of Cobura Category:Cobura